A main-stream conventional electroacoustic transducer or electromechanical transducer only has one magnetic gap and one coil, which constitute a moving-coil type driver. A multi-driver transducer having mutually-repelling magnets has two or more magnetic gaps and two or more coils, which constitute two or more moving-coil type multi-driver transducers.
Multi-driver transducers having mutually-repelling magnets belong to an existing technique. For example, in the technical solutions proposed by the inventor in PCT/CN98/00306, PCT/CN2008/072668, PCT/CN2009/070507, CN99114781.2, and TW88109796, etc., wherein moving-coil type multi-driver dynamic loudspeakers having one or more pairs of mutually-repelling magnets are disclosed. In JP09322294A, a three-driver technical solution comprising a pair of mutually-repelling magnets, three magnetic gaps, and three coils is proposed. The advantage of these technical solutions is that the transducer has high efficiency and strong driving power, but a drawback of them is that the transducer still has inductive load features and back electromotive force, resulting in high total harmonic distortion in the transducer, especially a woofer or subwoofer, wherein, at 1 W/1 m, it is hard for the total harmonic distortion (THD+N) to meet the criterion specified in the Chinese national standard of smaller than or equal to 6%, and the total harmonic distortion often reaches as high as 10%43% or even higher.